Roomies y napalm
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Encontrar a alguien con quien compartir el departamento no era una tarea sencilla. Menos si el mejor candidato era un Senju idiota pegajoso cuyo cariño ardía tanto como ardían las llamas del napalm. / Oneshot. AU. Este fic participa en el reto: Fluffy Time del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Fluffy Time del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

Madara había buscado durante un buen tiempo un _roommate_. Había entrevistado a más de una docena de estudiantes de su misma universidad sin ningún éxito; pasando desde los políticos que planeaban asesinatos a senadores, hasta a hippies que deseaban cultivar marihuana en su precioso balcón. Izuna le había dicho que no debía ser tan exigente, que no todas las personas eran igual de ordenadas y meticulosas como él. Madara insistió en que no estaba siendo exigente, solo quería a alguien que se encargara de lavar sus propios platos, que no tocara su computadora, no robara comida y no se atreviera a atrasarse con el pago que le correspondería del departamento a finales de mes.

—¿Qué hay de la chica que estudia medicina?

—Me arriesgaría a que trajera virus o desechos médicos que podrían llevarme a una sala de hospital.

—Eres demasiado paranoico —dijo Izuna levantándose de la mesa del café y dejando su parte pagada—. Avísame cuando consigas algo.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí —murmuró Madara, mirándolo perderse entre la multitud, mientras se ponía ese gorro ridículo que le había regalado su novia.

…

Cuando lo conoció, estaba comprando jabón en el centro comercial. Madara no tenía idea de cuál escoger —principalmente porque el que lavaba la ropa en casa era Izuna—. Había de varios precios, tamaños, colores y olores, y a él le parecían más o menos todos iguales. La mayoría prometía un lavado impecable y buen olor, por lo que tomó uno completamente _r_ _andom_ de la parte baja del estante. Se encontraba todavía agachado cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él, y saltó como un gato asustado, pegando su espalda a los suavizantes que se encontraban a su costado.

—Te recomiendo el de «Profesor limpio», el líquido. No mancha la ropa y la deja oliendo bastante bien, además de que es hipoalergénico.

El hombre alto llevaba el cabello en un moño, tenía una sudadera de la universidad y una sonrisa que deslumbraba a los mismos reflectores. Madara arrugó el entrecejo por la forma en que lo había abordado, pensando en que solo la gente extraña entablaba conversación con alguien a quien no conocía, y además para recomendarle un estúpido jabón. Uchiha notó que además, el joven no llevaba en su carrito la marca que le había recomendado, en cambio tenía un detergente llamado «Negra nieve»… Un muy mal nombre para un producto de limpieza, por cierto. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, observándolo con desdén. El otro ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Y por qué llevas de otra marca si tanto te gusta el «Profesor limpio»?

El joven pateó una piedra imaginaria y cerró los ojos como si estuviera pasando por un momento realmente difícil, un aura negra se fue formando sobre su cabeza y con los hombros caídos, lo miró de vuelta para contestarle.

—Soy pobre. Tengo que ahorrar todo lo posible para no llegar tan justo a fin de mes y poder visitar a mi hermano. No ayuda el que mi compañero se robe mi comida y use demasiado papel higiénico…

Madara pudo reírse y alejarse, como haría cualquier persona. Pero algo en él le había hecho creer que tal vez, no sería tan mala idea el invitarlo a ser su compañero de departamento. Al parecer conocía bien la etiqueta de no robar comida, y aunque tenía cierto aire de hipster, parecía una persona confiable —sin contar la depresión y los impulsos de hablar con desconocidos—, no parecía haber nada malo con ese hombre. No creía que fuera tan mala idea al menos decirle que estaba entrevistando personas para que vivieran con él. Sacó un boletín de la bolsa de sus vaqueros y se lo tendió.

—Llama si te interesa —dijo tomando el detergente recomendado, alejándose para comprar lo que le faltaba.

La entrevista se dio al siguiente día, Madara no dudó mucho antes de darle una llave. Llamó a Izuna y le pidió que ya no se inquietara, al fin había encontrado a alguien decente. Al menos eso creyó en un principio.

…

Hashirama era un buen compañero aunque a veces se olvidara de lavar sus vasos, a Madara no le quedaba duda de eso. Pero a pesar de que era un buen compañero —que olvidaba lavar sus vasos—, Uchiha no entendía cómo es que podía ser tan… pegajoso. Las primeras semanas la pasaron de maravilla. Casi no se veían, conversaban un rato en el desayuno o en la cena, pasaban el tiempo estudiando o en su defecto, Hashirama salía con lo que parecían ser sus amigos. A Madara no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera mientras lo dejara en paz. Creyó que era un acuerdo tácito, hasta que un día llegó Hashirama y con su cara de perro emocionado lo abordó en la sala mientras Madara buscaba una película de terror para pasar la noche del sábado.

—¿Otra vez te quedas en casa? ¿No quisieras salir con nosotros?

Madara arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró de reojo. Hashirama tenía un pésimo sentido de la moda, además de que no captaba muy bien sus sarcasmos, ni disfrutaba del humor negro que a él le fascinaba. Pero era un buen tipo y por ello decidió no ser tan grosero como lo sería con cualquier otra persona que se atreviera a preguntarle si quería salir.

—No me interesa ir a parrandear con un montón de vagos malandros que se masturban entre ellos después de una botella de tequila barato.

Hashirama inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sopesando la respuesta y después se echó a reír.

—Nunca hemos hecho lo de la masturbación colectiva. Vamos a un bar y jugamos póker o cosas así. Es divertido, lo prometo. Siempre estás estudiando o viendo películas viejas…

—De culto —corrigió Madara con un aire de altiveza.

—Es lo mismo —dijo alzándose de hombros, haciendo que Madara resoplara molesto—. Tienes que salir de vez en cuando, por eso estás pálido como si fueras vampiro.

—No me interesa salir contigo, Senju. Vete ya.

Hashirama se puso en su pose deprimida —la cual Madara ya había memorizado— y salió arrastrándose por la puerta. Madara sintió algo ligeramente parecido al remordimiento, pero el sentimiento se fue tan rápido como llegó.

…

En opinión de Madara, el abuso del alcohol no era aceptable bajo ninguna circunstancia. A Hashirama aquella opinión le valía entre poco y nada.

—Estás ebrio —acusó Madara cuando abrió la puerta.

Se despertó a las tres de la madrugada a orinar y escuchó a Hashirama que intentaba abrir la puerta. Cuando giró el picaporte, se encontró con el moreno intentando abrir la cerradura con una flor —posiblemente la había arrancado del jardín del edificio—. Senju entró tambaleándose, no sin antes darle las gracias a Madara, lanzándole el tufo de alcohol en la cara. Se veía terrible. Dijo entre murmullos que no estaba tan ebrio, tropezó con el sofá, mismo que chocó con el librero y provocó un efecto dominó en los libros y terminó cayéndole una enciclopedia en la cabeza. Madara se preocupó por su edición cara primero, pero cuando vio más de cerca, soltó una maldición y se llevó a Hashirama al baño. Le había causado una brecha en la cabeza.

—¿Eres idiota? ¡Mira lo que te hiciste! Vas a lavar toda la sangre por la mañana, no me importa si tienes resaca.

Enjuagó la herida y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que no se trataba de nada muy grave. Le echó alcohol y le puso una venda. Compraría ungüento en la mañana para cuando Hashirama pudiera limpiar la herida por sí mismo.

—Madara —pronunció el joven, arrastrando la erre y agarrando la rodilla del azabache—. Gracias.

Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los negros del otro. Madara se dijo a sí mismo que el que su corazón latiera más deprisa se debía al enfado de ver su espacio personal siendo invadido. Sí; seguro era solo eso.

…

Aquel incidente que debía de haber hecho que Madara decidiera correr a Hashirama de su departamento, pero las consecuencias fueron menos graves. Hashirama tenía prohibido emborracharse y arrancar flores del jardín —Madara se enteró que las orquídeas son jodidamente caras—, esta última prohibición vino de la anciana casera, quien obligó al castaño a reparar los desastres que había causado la noche anterior.

Hashirama podía beber una cerveza de vez en cuando, y debía regresar temprano a casa, de lo contrario, Madara no lo dejaría entrar.

—Suenas como una esposa celosa —acusó Hashirama mientras frotaba la alfombra intentando sacar las gotas de sangre que dejó.

—Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que soy mucho peor —afirmó divertido hojeando una revista.

…

Con el tiempo la convivencia se hizo más fácil y de más confianza. Madara perdió la cuenta de las veces que terminaban jugando videojuegos toda la madrugada, haciendo tareas y contándose esas cosas que no se cuentan a nadie. Era raro no verlos haciendo las compras juntos, o verlos yendo al gimnasio desde que Hashirama descubrió que había engordado una talla a base de Doritos y refresco de cola.

—¿Por qué no te consigues una novia que vaya contigo a todos lados? —preguntó Madara fastidiado después de que Hashirama de rogara que lo acompañara al cine.

—Porque ya te tengo a ti.

—¿Eso qué se supone que significa?

Hashirama se echó a reír al ver el enfado en la cara del azabache. Sus ojos de carbón ya lo habían aniquilado de diferentes formas, y todas bastante sangrientas.

—¡Que no necesito una novia para ir a donde quiero ir! Tú eres buen acompañante.

—No quiero ir, déjame —negó de nuevo Madara, a pesar de que Hashirama ya tenía los boletos de la función. Le molestaba que no le consultara si tenía al menos la tarde libre e hiciera lo que quisiera, como si fuera dueño de su tiempo y de su espacio.

Hashirama dejó de insistir y se fue. Madara no se esperó que regresara con una pelirroja guapa y una nueva sonrisa.

…

—Deja de traerla a casa —ordenó Madara después de que Mito se fuera.

Hashirama aspiraba la sala y cantaba feliz. No se había dado cuenta de que Madara estaba ahí hasta que le habló. Su rostro malhumorado llevaba unas ojeras más marcadas de lo normal, por lo que Senju notó que no era buena idea picarlo con tonterías, a menos que quisiera que el otro le sacara una muela o le rompiera una pierna. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto, si para empezar fue él quien le dijo que se consiguiera una novia, presuntamente, para que dejara de fastidiarlo, y ni siquiera así había sido algo premeditado por parte de Hashirama, él solo invitó a Mito a salir y las cosas se habían dado solas.

—No es como si viviera aquí, Maddy. Los fines d…

—No me llames por ese apodo. No me gusta tenerla aquí —refunfuñó, llenando un vaso con agua—. Es muy molesto que esté husmeando en el departamento.

—Mito no husmea nada. Y solo viene los sábados y algunos domingos. No podemos ir a su departamento porque su perro me odia.

—A mí ella no me cae precisamente bien.

—Tú no eres mi perro.

—Váyanse a un puto hotel, ¡deja de traerla, maldita sea!

…

No era que se sintiera confundido, ni aterrado, mucho menos culpable. Pero el hecho de que Hashirama no hubiese pisado el departamento por dos semanas, lo había forzado a cambiar sus costumbres. En lugar de estudiar en su habitación cerrada a cal y a canto, lo hacía junto a la ventana de la sala, para poder ver si algún auto llegaba o escuchar mejor si tocaban a la puerta, o ver si Hashirama llegaba usando su llave. No para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, sino para reclamarle que se había atrasado con el pago y había tenido que usar parte de sus ahorros para completar la renta. El castaño regresó un viernes por la noche, mientras llovía a cántaros. Llevaba puesta ropa que Madara no reconoció, un moretón que le cubría la sien izquierda y una colección de arañazos en la cara.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasó? —preguntó entre enfadado y angustiado, haciéndolo pasar pronto para que su vecino chismoso no lo viera en tales condiciones.

Hashirama se encogió de hombros y se quedó en el vestíbulo, mientras Madara corría al baño por una toalla y el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Siéntate, imbécil.

Hashirama no obedeció, en cambio se quitó el abrigo, haciendo que Madara reparara en otro detalle: llevaba a una cosa peluda consigo.

—Ese es un gato.

—Sí.

—Quítate la puta ropa.

Obedeció esta vez y se sentó, sobre la toalla en bóxers, dejando a su lado al gato que buscó calor entre las almohadas del sofá. Madara decidió no prestarle atención por el momento, dejando que Hashirama comenzara a curarse por si mismo las heridas de la cara. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Hashirama rompió el silencio.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—No.

—Me quedé unos días con Mito.

—No es cierto. Le llamé para pedirte la renta y me dijo que no sabía dónde mierda estabas.

—Estaba en casa de mi padre.

—¿Por qué?

Habían cosas de las que Hashirama no podía hablar sin sentir que el pecho se le desgarraba y el aire le faltaba. Madara lo entendió al ver sus ojos asustados y dolidos; así que por eso decidió no preguntar otra vez; si el Senju decidía decirle, entonces escucharía.

—¿Y el gato?

La cara se le iluminó y recogió al minino negro con naranja, quien maulló protestando y enseñando las garras al estirarse. Hashirama lo tendió a Madara, quien lo agarró inseguro con una mueca que no se podía distinguir entre incomodidad e inquietud, pues temía que lo rasguñara.

—Lo encontré abandonado en una caja a algunas calles de aquí. No pude ir al departamento de Mito o el perro podría comérselo.

—Si hace falta carne, podría buscar recetas que incluyan gato como plato fuerte.

—Tú no eres mi perro.

Un largo suspiro se coló entre los labios de Madara. El gato ya se había vuelto a dormir entre las manos del azabache, y le devolvió la mirada a Hashirama, quien ya sonreía de manera abierta.

—Me debes dinero.

—Yo también te extrañé.

...

Los días pasaron con normalidad hasta aquella vez que Hashirama volvió a embriagarse. Madara llegó después de tres días de ausencia; se había ido a un congreso en otro estado, por lo que no estaba enterado de las últimas cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia. Abrió la puerta del departamento inusualmente callado, y prendió la luz al oír a Kurama maullar. Lo recogió y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, para después escuchar el sonido de una botella romperse. Entró a la habitación de Hashirama y lo vio sentado en el suelo, con un cartón vacío de cervezas y un cenicero lleno de cigarillos. Madara nunca había visto a Hashirama fumar. Sacó a Kurama de la habitación para que no se cortara con los vidrios, y estaba a punto de golpear al castaño, cuando vio que el joven estaba llorando.

—Te ves demasiado marica. Ni siquiera me quedan ganas de golpearte. ¿Sabe la pelirroja que estás aquí?

El poco respeto que le tenía a Mito era a causa de que ella tampoco le permitía embriagarse, y cuando lo hacía se llevaba un par de golpes bastante fuertes. Hashirama negó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, arreglando su cabello como hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Nosotros ya... todo acabó. Le hice daño.

Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido, completamente seguro de que Hashirama no podía hacer daño ni a una araña. Y lo sabía porque el idiota no le permitía matarlas, las sacaba al jardín cuando encontraban alguna en el departamento.

—Si la mataste no me digas, o no podré ayudarte. Llamaré a un abogado...

—No maté a nadie...

Madara lo sabía, pero por alguna razón quería alegrarlo o hacerlo sonreír como Hashirama hacía con él cada que algo lo hacía sentir algo deprimido. Hashirama se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño de su habitación y vacío su estómago. Madara lo acompañó y lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

—No hay motivo para que te embriagues así. Te mereces una resaca de mil años por tener una excusa tan estúpida para acabarte la cerveza de todo un mes. ¿Y si te dormías y vomitabas? ¿Crees que Kurama te iba auxiliar? Ni siquiera se daría cuenta de tu cadáver ahogado a menos que quisiera comer y ya no hubieran croquetas en su plato.

Hashirama se río al terminar de enjuagarse la boca.

—Kurama me quiere más que tú.

—Cierto.

...

Madara se enamoró primero. Lo supo cuando lo vio lavando el traste que usaba Kurama para tomar agua. Sus ojos castaños se distinguían nítidos desde la distancia, y la luz del sol de la tarde le pegaba directo en el cuello. Madara sintió su corazón siendo asaltado por un montón de latidos dementes que se esparcieron con escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos angustiado, y tuvo que detenerse del marco para no caer al suelo. Madara no quería que Hashimara lo viera. Estaba seguro que en el momento en que clavara sus pupilas en él, no habría marcha atrás. Las pestañas del Senju se batieron en el aire un par de veces, como si fuera el pasto siendo movido por el viento. Hashirama se giró a Madara y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el castaño, sin saber porqué se había quedado estático en la puerta.

—Nada.

...

No era un secreto de que a Madara no le gustaba que lo sorprendieran por la espalda. Algún trauma de la niñez, había supuesto Hashirama en su momento, sin tomarle realmente importancia al asunto. Pero le sorprendió que estuviera más paranoico últimamente, que no lo dejara siquiera pasar a su habitación para saludarlo, ni veían películas juntos, o siquiera charlaban en el desayuno. Hashirama estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, que simplemente le pareció raro el no estar a su lado cada que podía.

—¿Será que consiguió novia y no sabe cómo echarme del departamento?

—¿Hablamos del mismo Madara? Te echaría a la calle con una caja de cartón si realmente quisiera que te fueras —dijo Mito, mitad broma y mitad verdad.

Se habían convertido en buenos amigos; verdaderos amigos. No había resentimiento alguno por todo lo que había sucedido mientras estaban juntos, aunque a Hashirama le incomodaba que Mito hubiera comenzado a salir con Tobirama. Era algo raro, pero no era que le importara realmente para quejarse.

—Ya ni siquiera vamos a hacer las compras...

—Parecen novios.

...

—Últimamente estás muy raro —comenzó Hashirama llegando a la cocina, aprovechando que Madara estaba haciendo arroz y no podía despegarse de la estufa.

—Estás alucinando. —Se defendió apenas mirándolo.

—No me haces caso, y te vas cuando llego a donde estás tú...

—Estamos en la misma habitación, Senju. Deja de exagerar, por Dios.

—¡Es porque estás ocupado ahí! Dime qué demonios te está pasando, y si te incomoda algo solo házmelo saber.

—No me incomoda nada.

—¡Madara! —gimoteó Hashirama apretando el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

—Hn...

El azabache salió, dejando el arroz en la lumbre. Hashirama frustrado solo atinó a apagar la llama, dejando el arroz crudo sobre la cacerola.

...

—No lo entenderías.

Aquella frase fue lo primero que Madara pronunció en cuanto volvió de la calle. Hashirama ya se estaba durmiendo con Kurama en el sofá, con la iluminación de la televisión iluminando sus sueños. Se levantó del sillón y miró al Uchiha entre las sombras, quien aún no hacía amago de siquiera prender la luz. Parecía más pequeño ahí, como un chico deprimido por amor.

—Explícamelo.

—Siento algo.

—¿Qué sientes?

—¡Maldita sea, eres estúpido en serio!

Hashirama suspiró derrotado, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación. A la mitad del camino, en la oscuridad espesa del pasillo, la mano de Madara lo tomó del hombro. La luz de la televisión hacía que la silueta de la cara del azabache se pudiera adivinar; la forma de su nariz y su boca, las pestañas largas y los pómulos masculinos. El contorno de sus labios se entreabrió, y se acercó a Hashirama demasiado lento, tan lento que parecía que apenas se movía. Las pestañas se cerraron y se quedó a un centímetro de la boca del otro.

—¿Me entiendes? —preguntó con voz ronca, con el dolor del amor quemándole los labios deseosos de calor.

—Creo que te entiendo.

El primer beso se quemó en la oscuridad tan rápido como si estuviera impregnado de alcohol, como gasolina o una enorme supernova que explota a millones de años luz. Hashirama no supo qué fue lo que se encendió en sus labios, pero pronto supo que no quería que se apagara. Quería quemarse con él, hundirse en napalm junto a Madara y explotar en océanos de lava. Se separaron un par de centímetros y el silencio inundó el lugar.

—Dime que también sientes que te estás quemando.

Ambos sonrieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

Hola. No sé qué decir. ¿Reviews?


End file.
